


Of Winter Tales and Snowflake Kisses

by theangelsace



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelsace/pseuds/theangelsace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Camelot's winter festival draws closer, so do Merlin and Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas present for Tumblr's lovely blaugrana-heart

Merlin always thought that winter in Camelot would be his favourite time of the year. The snow covering the castle in such a way that in the right light was hard to believe it wasn’t the stuff of dreams. Although, maybe Merlin did have something to do with the snow remaining white and crisp for longer than it probably should have. And as much as Merlin loved how Camelot looked, when it was covered in snow, he didn’t care for how much extra work it bought to the castle. All the extra fires he would have to build in the hundreds of rooms, and of course all the sick and ailing villagers he and Gaius would have to care for during the long winter months.

“This water isn’t hot, Merlin” Arthur complained, because of course among everything else going on, he still had a royal pain in the rear of a prince to take care of.

“Sorry, Sire” Merlin apologised, choosing to use magic to heat the water, rather than going to fetch another bucket, because knowing Merlin he would only spill half of it on the way back, and that was if luck was on his side, which it rarely was.

“Merlin” Arthur began “I thought we agreed no magic, unless absolutely necessary”. It was true, a few months, when Merlin had been forced to reveal himself to Arthur, in order to save his life, Arthur had agreed to keep Merlin’s secret, so long as things stayed the same as before. Despite what Arthur said, Merlin didn’t miss the look of relief on his face at the change in temperature.

“This was necessary” Merlin defended

“Why?” Arthur asked

“You know full well that if I try carrying a bucket of water in this weather, then I’m liable to break a leg” Merlin argued, as he went around tidying the room, using a little bit of magic whenever Arthur wasn’t looking, out of habit “And then what use would I be?” he asked.

“Well…” began Arthur

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence” Merlin interrupted “Sire” he added

“You managed to get this lot up here alright” Arthur tried to argue, to little avail.

“Yes” Merlin agreed “But I’d rather not push my luck”

“Merlin, in all the time that I’ve known you, all you have ever done is push your luck” Arthur said, stepping out of the water, wrapping the towel that Merlin had placed on the chair around his waist. “The first day we met you told me that you could take me apart in less than one blow, for Pete’s sake”

“Well… I could” Merlin reasoned, all too easily he added, in his head

“Well I know that now” Arthur replied “And, honestly Merlin I don’t know whether I should be impressed or terrified” he admitted. Because, when Merlin had revealed his magic to Arthur, it hadn’t been small, like the sort of magic Arthur had come to expect from sorcerers, especially one as young as him. No, it had been spectacular, fueled by power and rage that Merlin felt in that moment, the moment when he feared he loose Arthur.

“Both?” Merlin suggested as he helped Arthur to dress.

“You know…” Arthur began “For once you may actually have a point, Merlin” he said, though he couldn’t help but to laugh, and honestly neither could Merlin.

  
**************************************************************************************************************************************

  
The other thing about winter in Camelot was that it kept people inside. Had it been summer then Gwen would be spending her free time, out in the open air, gathering flowers to place around the castle.

“I’m bored” Morgana announced, as Gwen walked into her chambers. That was the thing about being stuck in the castle for days on end, it inevitably led to its inhabitants becoming restless, though with Morgana, Gwen had come to learn that this was a particularly unsettling combination.

“Oh?” Gwen asked, cautiously, placing the basket of freshly laundered clothes down

“Yes” Morgana replied, the smile on her face doing nothing to ease Gwen’s fears “I think, my dear Gwen that you and I need something to keep us busy during this winter”

“Such as making preparations for the winter festival?” asked Gwen, although somehow she knew it wouldn’t be that simple”

“Well, that…” Morgana began, much to Gwen’s relief “Though, I did have a few other ideas in mind as well” the smile on her face once again giving Gwen more cause for concern, than anything else.

“Such as…” Gwen began to ask, almost certain that she would regret doing so.

“I think the most important thing is making those two idiots realise they’re in love” Morgana revealed, choosing instead to wander around the room, rather than remaining seated at her dressing table as she spoke.

“I would have thought that was obvious by now” Gwen said, then again she thought to herself – as Morgana said the two of them were a pair of idiots.

“To everyone else it is” Morgana agreed “Do you know how many times I’ve almost yelled ‘oh just kiss already’, at the two of them?” she asked, turning to face Gwen

“I’m not sure” she admitted “Though, personally I’m up to about thirty five” Gwen added, that being just since she had started counting back in the spring; the most recent occasion having been when she had come across Merlin and Arthur mid argument, as she delivered laundered clothes around the castle. Or was it went she had caught the two of them wrestling in the armoury, if Arthur lying on top of Merlin and the two of them breathing heavily could be called wrestling that was. Either way Gwen wasn’t entirely certain.

“You take my point then?” Morgana asked, Gwen giving a nod before she continued “Honestly, if I have to watch them dance around each other for much longer, than I might lose my mind”

“As would most of Camelot” Gwen added.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

“I fear the husband may not survive the night” Gaius said, as they left the last house. They had been able to give some assistance most of the people they had visited, but unfortunately had been too late in getting to the final house

“Come on Merlin; let us return to the castle. There’s not much more we can do out here today” Gaius urged, making his way up the sloped path towards the castle

“I can’t” Merlin said “I have to collect firewood for Arthur”

“Merlin, you’ll catch your death” Gaius pointed out

“With any luck” replied Merlin “Besides at least this way, when Arthur’s asked what his last servant died of he can say ‘freezing to death” he added, with a smirk

“Yes, but since…” Gaius began to say, before stopping himself “You know what, it is much too cold to stand around and argue with you, Merlin. Just don’t take too long”

“Do I ever?” Merlin asked, turning towards one of the streets that would lead him out of the city.

*********************************************************************************************

It had taken Merlin the best part of three hours to find suitable firewood, and make his way back to the castle. As usual, all the other servants passed him, not stopping in their own duties to offer him any help. Merlin didn’t mind though, finding that as so long as he could keep moving he wouldn’t be able to feel the cold.

“Arthur, you clot pole open the door!” Merlin yelled once he reached Arthur’s quarters

“I think you’re forgetting how this works, Merlin” Arthur yelled back

“I have firewood” Merlin argued, a few seconds later, Arthur was hurrying him inside, thankfully having taken some of the load in the process

“Merlin, what were you thinking?” Arthur asked, with something not unlike concern

“That I didn’t want to listen to you moan about how cold it is” he replied, shivering now that he was standing still

“You’re freezing” Arthur pointed, taking the remainder of the wood from Merlin, placing a few logs on the small fire that was burning, saving the rest for later.

“Thank you Prince Obvious” Merlin replied, through chattering teeth. Arthur merely shook his head at that, going across the room to take the blanket off the bed, wrapping it around Merlin, surprising him with the act of kindness.

“Come on” Arthur encouraged, as he wrapped an arm around Merlin’s shoulder, leading him over to the fireplace

“Thank you” Merlin said, sitting down on the hearth, Arthur joining him a moment later, the Prince keeping an arm around Merlin, so that he found himself pressed against Arthur’s chest.

“You know Merlin; we have a store for firewood. You needn’t go out in this weather and collect it from the woods” Arthur said, Merlin didn’t have to turn his head to know that Arthur was smiling as he pointed out the fact.

“Now you tell me” Merlin replied, turning his head to look at Arthur, who just as he expected was

 “Ah well, never mind” Arthur asked, resting his chin on top of Merlin’s shoulder “Any news from the lower town?” he asked.

“Several families have already lost someone, Gaius and I fear it may be many more, should this winter last much longer” Merlin answered.

“The mid-winter festival has not even arrived yet, Merlin” Arthur pointed out. “Even after it has we still have several more weeks of winter to get through”

“I know” replied Merlin, settling more against Arthur now. The two of them had sat like this a few times so far over the winter, after Merlin had been out gathering herbs for Gaius, or more firewood for the lower town “It’s just hard” Merlin began “Back in Ealdor, for as long as I can remember we lost someone, through the cold, or the lack of food…” he broke off, sounding more and more deflated as he went on

“Hmm” Arthur hummed. If Merlin didn’t know any better he would have thought that this was Arthur’s way of trying to comfort him, and not just keeping him warm.

“My mum would say how it was just their time to go, it was sad, but it was there time. And I couldn’t do anything about it” Merlin said, quietly.

“What could you have done?” Arthur asked. Somehow, Merlin suspected that if he told Arthur about any of this last winter, than perhaps he would have been more of a royal prat, than anything else. Instead, now Arthur’s voice held something akin to reassurance. As though, he was trying to say that it wasn’t Merlin’s responsibility to save everyone.

“I could have healed them, a few at least” Merlin said, and he knew he was close to tears before, but now he could feel them on his cheeks “They were just children, Arthur”.

Arthur didn’t say anything to that, didn’t know what he could say to make Merlin smile. So, instead he moved the two of them until Merlin was sat in his lap, head rested against Arthur’s chest. “It’s getting late” Arthur said after a few moments

“Yeah” Merlin agreed “I should probably be going to fetch your dinner soon, you know what you’re like when you don’t eat” Merlin said, trying to force a smile as he moved away from Arthur’s embrace

“No, I mean stay” Arthur said, just managing to get a hold of Merlin’s hand before he moved any further “Please”, and there was something in Arthur’s voice that Merlin hadn’t heard before, something which had Merlin sitting back in Arthur’s lap just a few seconds later.

“OK” agreed Merlin, letting Arthur brush away the last couple of tears that he hadn’t noticed were still falling.


	2. Chapter 2

If she was honest, Morgana was relieved to find that the Pendragons would be dining separately that evening, as Uther wanted to finish going over a new treaty with Queen Annis. One which had been Arthur’s suggestion, Morgana recalled, but as always Uther seemed to be taking all the credit. Still, on the evenings, when she wasn’t required to eat in the Grand Hall, she and Gwen would eat together, before going out into the lower town and sharing the rest of the food amongst the poor. Something she was sure that neither Arthur nor Uther did with their servants. Well, in Arthur’s case he probably wouldn’t know if it was, Morgana was almost certain it wasn’t something Merlin had been put in the stocks for. Though, if he had than it was more likely to have been Uther who put him there.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, though she wasn’t expecting Gwen to be up with their dinners for a short time just yet “Enter” she called

“You’re Highness” Eric, greeted “I have news to report” for a while now Morgana had a few of the servants around the castle keep an eye on what was going on. After all, they could go pretty much anywhere they liked without arousing much suspicion. The other thing Morgana had found though was that nobody ever thought servants listened to what they were saying, unless it was an order. Morgana, thanks to Gwen though, had come to know better.

“What is it?” she asked gently

“Well…” he began, clearly nervous. “I was just about to deliver clean clothes to the Prince, and usually when I do, he’s either not there or on his own, so I’ll use the servant’s passage most of the time”

“And Arthur was there this time?” Morgana asked. “And not alone”

“Yes” Eric confirmed, taking a breath before he continued “You see, the thing is, if you know where to stand in the servant’s passageway than you can pretty much hear and see anything that goes on inside the Prince Arthur’s chambers” he explained, much to Morgana’s delight

“Oh” was all she said about it, trying to play down her joy at this piece of information

“Anyway, Merlin was with the Prince” Eric said. And at that Morgana couldn’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment, after all there was nothing unusual about Merlin being in Arthur’s chambers. “No, I mean…” Eric began, once he noticed the look on Morgana’s face “At first, it just seemed as though Arthur was trying to keep Merlin warm after he had been outside for a while”. And yeah, Morgana had to admit that was different “I couldn’t really hear what the two of them were talking about towards the end, but I saw Merlin cry in Arthur’s lap, and the Prince asking him to stay” Eric finished.

“Lady Morgana, are you alright?” Eric dared to ask after a few moment of Morgana not saying a word

“Yes, I’m fine thank you” she assured “Thank you, for telling me this” Morgana added

“You’re welcome, my Lady” Eric said, giving a small bow, before Morgana dismissed him.

It was only about five minutes later that Gwen arrived carrying their dinners; bowls of hot soup, fresh bread, along with some beef and vegetables – most of which they would share with the lower town later. Morgana had always found that the cooks prepared far too much just for herself, hence sharing her meals with Gwen, and when she said about people going hungry in the Lower Town, sharing with them as well

“You’ll never guess what Eric’s just told me” Gwen announced, as she went about setting their meal on the table

“He was just in here, in fact” Morgana replied, a coy smile spread across her face

“So, what do you think?” Gwen asked. The two of them sat to the table, the dozen or so candles along with the others dotted around the room giving off a soft light as they ate.

“I’m not sure” Morgana said “I mean on the one hand, it could be nothing….” She began to argue

“But the level of intimacy Eric described” countered Gwen

“Exactly” Morgana agreed “I’ve known wedded couples who aren’t that close. And Merlin and Arthur, well….”

“Are a pair of idiots” Gwen finished for her “Who are made for each other” she added.

“They just don’t realise it yet, it would seem” Morgana agreed. She had known a while back that Gwen harboured feelings for Arthur, but she said that those had long since passed. Gwen had known Arthur for some time, when Merlin arrived, and after seeing the two of them grow closer over the following few months, confessed that all she wanted was for Arthur to be happy, and he seemed to be with Merlin.

“But maybe, just maybe they are starting to realise” Gwen began “I mean, they must have noticed theirs is not a normal servant/prince relationship, at least” she argued

“Neither is ours” Morgana replied “But then, I’ve known Arthur with his previous servants, and he was never like this with any of them; never would have risked his life for them, as he has done for Merlin.”

“Hmmm” Gwen hummed, before continuing “Perhaps we could even get them to confess their feelings during the winter festival” she suggested. Well, it certainly wasn’t completely out of the question, after all they did still have a fortnight before the celebrations….

“Yes” Morgana agreed “I’m a bad influence on you, aren’t I?”

***********************

Spending the night in Arthur’s chambers was something Merlin would normally do when the Prince was ill, or wounded, and Merlin would be expected to care for him during the night once everyone else was asleep. Those nights, Merlin would read books lent to him by Gaius or Geoffrey in between tending to Arthur. Last night though, was the first time Arthur had asked him to stay, just because. Yet, there was still some part of Merlin that expected he would be sleeping on the floor. Instead, once they had eaten, and Merlin had informed Gaius he wouldn’t be returning to his room that evening, and no not because he was in any danger. He and Arthur had sat by the fire, waiting for it to die down before calling it a night. Arthur had lent Merlin an old shirt and trousers, both of which were far too big for him, still with those along with the blankets and as it turned out Arthur’s arm around him for half the night, Merlin was far warmer than he was used to on a winter’s night.

Despite what Arthur believed, Merlin was capable of waking up early, though the other people he had shared a bed with before were his mother and Will, the latter of who he had only ever seen as a friend. Arthur, on the other hand was something different, as to what Merlin couldn’t quite work out. When he woke up, it was due to Arthur’s snoring which Merlin had long since known about thanks to countless hunting trips, and quests. It was only just getting light though, which was common for the time of year, and because of the thick fog that had fallen in the night Merlin could barely make out the town below them. The view from Arthur’s window was nice, but Merlin always thought that the one from his own was far better. Arthur, was still a sleep of course, only making a brief attempt at stopping Merlin from getting up.

The first thing he had done was to get the fire going again, only this time he had used magic, having never been all that good at lighting fires any other way. Merlin busied himself with preparing Arthur’s clothes for the day, as he waited for the Prince to wake up. Every so often Merlin would come across something he knew no longer fit Arthur, and there was the temptation to take a couple of things, but the chances were Arthur would notice.

“How long have you been up” asked Arthur, from the bed, still half a sleep

“Not long sire” Merlin replied, setting the trousers and tunic on the chair

“Why didn’t you wake me” Arthur said, as he slowly got out of the bed

“I didn’t see much point” Merlin confessed “Besides; we don’t have much to do this morning. Training with the Knights is not until this afternoon” he said, helping Arthur to dress.

“There are still other things to do this morning, Merlin” argued Arthur

“You’re eating breakfast will not take up the entire morning” Merlin countered “The tailor’s wife is going to be inviting me around for family dinners if I give them any more business” he joked.

“Funny, Merlin” Arthur replied, clearly not impressed by Merlin’s outspokenness “There is still a few things to do before the training session this afternoon”

“Most of which was done yesterday by the other servants, all I have to do is get your stuff ready” Merlin replied. A few of the other servants, and Merlin had prepared the armoury the morning before. So far that winter, the Knights had been training inside whenever they could get away with it, but for that afternoon Arthur was insistent on going outside, much to Merlin’s annoyance.

“Well… if you’re sure” Arthur said, sounding doubtful

“I’m sure” Merlin confirmed

“I think, then perhaps we should enjoy the rest of our morning together, Merlin”

**********

Spending the morning with Arthur as it turned out meant talking; Merlin of his childhood in Ealdor, Arthur of his in Camelot. What surprised Merlin the most though, wasn’t the fact that he and Arthur were sharing stories of growing up, the two of them having done so before over the years. No, what came as a surprise to Merlin was what Arthur had begun to ask when they were alone in the armoury, about his magic that was; something which Arthur hadn’t really done since he found out. At first there had been anger and shock, which had evolved into denial, which to be honest Merlin was more than happy to live with, because of all the ways he had envisioned it going, the best that he could have hoped for was banishment. Though, even that was painful to think about, having to spend his days in solitude knowing that he wouldn’t see Camelot or Arthur again. That day though, out of nowhere something had changed, because Arthur was beginning to take a genuine interest in his magic. Unfortunately, before Merlin had the chance to say anything the other Knights had walked in. Hence Merlin finding himself watching the Knights train as he always did, filling in as a target whenever necessary. Only this this time the glances between him and Arthur lasted a little longer than they usually did.

Once the Knights were finished, and Merlin had begun collecting the equipment which had been strewn across the training field; he couldn’t be certain who had started it, but one moment they were headed back inside – the next Merlin found himself in the middle of a snowball fight. During which, he got hit the most, not that that came as a surprise to anyone. The first time Arthur was hit, Merlin was almost certain that he would at least put a stop to things. Instead, Arthur got them organised into teams of archers, swordsmen, and servants. Much to the surprise of all those involved the team of servants managed to hold their own, despite having Merlin on their side. To no one’s surprise Arthur’s team were declared winners after an hour.

“You know, that was a lot of fun today Merlin” Arthur confessed, once the two of them were alone again. Back in Arthur’s chambers where Merlin had started a small fire

“Yeah, it was” Merlin agreed, as he looked for some dry clothes, Arthur already having offered to lend him something on the way up, as Merlin had been shivering from the moment they got inside.

“About earlier…” Arthur began, and Merlin could hear the trepidation in his voice “I mean these past few weeks, months” he corrected “I was wrong”

It took a few moments before Merlin remember he was capable of talking “What was that?” Merlin asked, in total shock.

“I’ve been thinking…” Arthur started to say

“There’s a first” interrupted Merlin, trying to ease not only his own nerves, but Arthur’s as well.

“Please, just let me finish” Arthur said, and Merlin could hear the pleading in his voice. It wasn’t only that, but also that Arthur was standing a lot closer than he had been a moment ago, because he was lifting Merlin’s chin “When I first saw you use magic, I was angry yes” he said, taking a breath before continuing “And I thought it was because you had been keeping a secret, from me, but no. As the weeks went on, I started to think; about all the times you’ve risked you’re life for mine, for Camelot” Arthur confessed, pausing for a moment

“I had to” Merlin said, his voice barely audible

“Whether that’s true or not” Arthur started to say, ignoring Merlin’s attempts to say that it was, all of it. Arthur continued “What I’ve come to realise, Merlin is that I want to know, about your magic; see you use it” Arthur confessed. And, if Merlin wasn’t mistaken, then Arthur was about to kiss him, only for them to be interrupted by a knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Things changed over the following few days, though Merlin supposed they had been for a while now; and somehow neither of them had noticed. They barely had the chance to talk either, after the interruption the other evening. Sure, Merlin had seen Arthur, but their time alone had become limited for the moment, as Merlin was caught up in preparing for the Winter Festival, and Arthur with his own duties. And in the short few moments they were alone, neither of them really spoke of what was happening; as if they thought it wouldn’t be real if they did.

So, far Merlin had spent his day helping to decorate the east wing of the castle, which involved having to follow very specific instructions set by Morgana; not least surprisingly with where to hang the mistletoe. He couldn’t say he wasn’t a little relieved when she was called away to assist with the selection of food and drinks for the guests from the neighbouring Kingdoms, who would be arriving by the end of the week. When asked, Merlin had also declined the offer of help from a few of the other servants in decorating Arthur’s chambers. Partly, because he needed sometime to himself, to think; and partly, because he knew that Arthur was due back fairly soon. From previous experience, Merlin knew that Arthur preferred a more subtle approach when it came to the decorations inside his own chambers, claiming the need for some respite from the overbearing approach that plagued the rest of the castle. As he worked, Merlin would hum, a song which he knew his mother had sung to him as a child, but to which unfortunately he couldn’t remember the words

“They’re beautiful” Arthur said from behind him, and Merlin hadn’t even noticed him come in, too wrapped up in his own thoughts. “Here” Arthur offered, holding out a hand to help Merlin down from the chair he had been standing on.

“Thank you” Merlin said, and yet once he was down neither of them let go. In fact, Arthur’s free hand was now lightly pressed against Merlin’s waist, and once again Merlin found himself looking down.

“Well I could hardly have my favourite servant falling from a chair” Arthur said, the fondness in his voice was clear, but Merlin had to be sure

“Is that all I am?” he asked, looking up “A servant?”

There must have been something in the way he spoke, or in the way that he was looking at Arthur, because Merlin found that Arthur was looking at him in a way that he hadn’t before that moment.  “Of course not” Arthur said, moving his hand from Merlin’s, placing it to the side of his face, brushing his thumb softly across Merlin’s cheek “You to me, are so much more”. And then Arthur kissed him, so lightly that at first Merlin struggled to believe what was happening. But before Merlin can realise that what was happening was real, Arthur moved his lips from Merlin’s, though he didn’t move much further away than that.

“Arthur” Merlin said, once he could speak again. Part of him knew that whatever this was, it wouldn’t last; that after a few weeks Arthur would become bored, and look for someone closer to his own status, someone who his father would approve of.

“Yes, Merlin this is real” Arthur replied, probably being able to see the fear on Merlin’s face. “I meant what I said before, as well. I want to see you use magic, and not just because our lives are in danger”

“OK” Merlin agreed, and let his eyes glow gold.

*********

Amongst all the preparations taking place across the castle, Morgana still managed to keep an eye on Merlin and Arthur; mostly through the eyes and ears of Gwen, and a few of the other servants. Though she herself had been witness a few times to the two of them sneaking out of the castle, a few times now; only for them to them to return a couple of hours later with huge smiles on their faces.

Mealtimes were different now, as well, she had noticed; their tradition of looking at the other when they thought no one else could see was replaced by the two of them staring at each other. Which she was fairly certain had not gone unnoticed by anyone else who was there either. Uther seemed to at least, when it took Morgana clearing her throat, and Arthur nearly dropping his spoon to get his attention away from Merlin. It wasn’t just at dinner, that Morgana noticed the way the two of them were looking at one another, now. In truth, it was the way one of them had always looked at the other when they thought it safe, now though those quick glances were reciprocated.

What else was more was that the bickering that had come to be expected between them had changed also. Before now the hints of flirting that were there, were difficult to spot, unless you knew what to listen out for, now however, it was far more obvious.

Morgana stared out of her window for a few more moments, just about being able to make out the town below in the dark; and the figures of Merlin and Arthur walking hand in hand back to the castle.

*******

Arthur had been somewhat sceptical when Merlin had wanted to go out into the woods again. Not that Arthur minded the chance to get outside for a while. It was just, in the past few days they had gone out, the weather had turned mild, and they had been able to stay out a while longer. Overnight though, the weather had changed, with more snow falling on the ground - and it seemed more was to come. No, it was Merlin where Arthur’s objections lay; powerful warlock or not, he had never met anyone as susceptible to the cold. He had been prove wrong though, not only did Merlin actually remember to grab an extra couple of cloaks, for appearances sake, but also once they were no longer within sight of the castle, cast warming spells on them as well.

He had seen Merlin do a few things with his magic now, and even the simplest of things never failed to amaze him. Back in his chambers, when Arthur had asked to see it for the first time, and not just because their lives were in danger it had taken what seemed like an age before Merlin had done anything. Then, then there was a ball of blue light floating just above Merlin’s hand, and he understood.

“That was you?” he had asked, in awe – thinking back to that cave and the first doubts in his mind about his father’s views on magic, starting to think that magic could be good as well and Merlin was proof of that. Merlin’s only reply though had to be to kiss him, and Arthur would have been a fool not to see how grateful Merlin was for him accepting him.

There was an abandoned hut that Merlin knew of, only about a mile or so away. It was often where they ended up, as it was private and offered shelter from the cold outside, though Arthur was sure Merlin could have done something about that if he had to. He’d seen Merlin turn flames, and smoke into the shape of animals, seen him move objects around the room; and watched as he created life from nothing. It was at that point that Arthur had to sit down, as he watched the butterfly fly away – though he would have ended up on the floor had it not been for Merlin moving a chair for him to fall into. When he had been young and his father had been telling him tales of sorcery, all the evil it could do, and nothing else. Not once had he mentioned the good in it, nor how beautiful it could be. And, again here was Merlin stood in front of him as proof of that.

Merlin went and curled up in front of the fire the moment they walked through the door of Arthur’s chambers. Walking back, he had almost fallen asleep against Arthur. Now, though it seemed that Merlin had fallen asleep in front of the fire, causing a smile of fondness to spread across Arthur’s face, before he realised it wouldn’t be comfortable to sleep down there for too long. Checking the bed, he found that someone had already been to warm it. Sighing to himself, because he knew how difficult Merlin could be to wake, even if he’d been a sleep for only a few moments, Arthur went across the room he knelt down besides Merlin – saying his name a few times before he realised it was no use. Instead, he picked Merlin gently up of the floor, and carried him over to the bed.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked his voice already filled with sleep as Arthur put him down.

“Yeah, just me” Arthur reassured, smiling softly he sat on the edge of the bed next to Merlin.

“Sorry, I guess today just tired me out” Merlin said pulling the cover tighter to himself.

“That’s alright” Arthur replied, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s forehead “Get some rest” he added, but Merlin had already fallen asleep again. Arthur realised how different Merlin looked now, compared to earlier, and that he was in love with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin woke the next morning to find himself curled up against Arthur who was snoring lightly, he also realised that he had been sleeping in the clothes he’d been wearing the day before. It was hardly surprising given how tired he had been by the time they had got back, and how much magic he had used that afternoon. The sun had barely risen for the moment though, and he would have loved nothing more than to fall back asleep wrapped in Arthur’s arms, but he couldn’t. The celebrations for the Winter Festival were that evening, and both he and Arthur had a few things they had to do before that evening.

He had slept in Arthur’s bed a few times now, and what hadn’t changed was the way he woke up Arthur in the mornings. Getting up off the bed, rather than laying back down he walked across the room, pulling the curtains open. “What a beautiful day” he said, a little louder than necessary, but it earned him a muffled grunt from Arthur, so that was a start. Merlin continued around the room, picking out clothes for the two of them to wear before that evening. After that he went back over to the bed, and knelt on the floor, right in front of Arthur’s face for a few moments, before moving back slightly, and yelling “Rise and shine, clotpole” at the top of his voice.

It only took a second before Arthur was sitting up, looking around the room panicked before he eventually spotted Merlin, who couldn’t help but to laugh. “Must you do that” Arthur asked, as he threw the covers off of himself, and got out of the bed.

“Works every time” Merlin replied, still grinning as he stood up “Morning” he said, kissing Arthur

“Can’t we just stay in bed today” Arthur pouted, a few moments later. Kissing Arthur was still new, but Merlin found himself doing so as often as possible “I bet we could think of something to do” he added, trailing a finger down Merlin’s arm. He was sure that they could, and Merlin would have given almost anything for that to happen

“I wish we could” he replied “but the Winter Festival is tonight, and we are expected to be there” Merlin pointed out, knowing full well they were expected to be there in very different capacities; Arthur as the royal prince, and heir to the throne, and him as the servant most likely to spill a tray of food everywhere. If they got the chance to even be near each other for more than a moment that evening it would be something, as Merlin wouldn’t just be Arthur’s servant.

“You don’t sound too excited, Merlin” Arthur commented, though he knew Merlin’s distaste for the big events, the extra pressure it placed on him to do well, and it was clear to Arthur that Merlin didn’t handle crowds well “You’ll be fine” he said, in an attempt to reassure him.

“It’s not dropping something, that worries me, that’s pretty much a guarantee and I know the Knights have been taking bets on when it will happen” Merlin confessed

“Then what is it?” Arthur asked, taking a hold of Merlin’s hand.

“That you’ll make me wear that ridiculous hat again” he replied, and Merlin knew that somehow Arthur could see right through the smile on his face, and yet for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to tell the truth.

********

Gwen spent her day making sure the last few preparations were ready for that evening. Most of the guests had arrived within the past couple of days, and were currently residing in the guest quarters of the castle. The few remaining unaccounted for, were expected to arrive later that day, having had to travel from farther away through the harsh conditions. At the moment though, Gwen was in the kitchens helping to prepare the food for the evening. She often found that she could allow her mind to wander slightly whilst cutting vegetables.

 And so they did, to thoughts of Merlin and Arthur. She and Morgana had over the past week or so gone through half a dozen ideas of how they might get the two of them to realise that they were in love, but somehow nothing they could think of seemed quite good enough. Last night, when she had bought Morgana her sleeping drought the two of them had talked for a while. It was she who found herself agreeing with Morgana’s feeling that Merlin and Arthur were a couple already. The change in the way they acted around each other hadn’t gone unnoticed by her; it was just that she put it down to wishful thinking over anything else. But when Morgana had begun to talk about it as well, she realised that she hadn’t been imagining things.

“Those carrots won’t chop themselves, you know?” the cook said from behind her

“Right, of course” Gwen replied, shaking her head in order to get her focus back. Smiling to herself, she carried on with her work.

*******************

Truth be told, Arthur didn’t much care for the big celebrations either. So far he’d shaken hands with around a dozen dignitaries from the neighbouring Kingdoms, and more were yet to arrive. For the moment, they were waiting for the food to be served, and even though he knew Merlin was there somewhere he hadn’t been able to spot him yet. Arthur had spent most of the day thinking about what Merlin had said that morning, or rather what he hadn’t said. Arthur had told Merlin weeks ago, that no he wouldn’t be expected to wear the feathered hat – that was for summer. No, Arthur knew it wasn’t about that, it just took him longer than it probably should have done to realise what Merlin was worried about.

It was the fact that the two of them would have to spend the evening, in their roles as servant and prince, and nothing more. Thoughts of making their new relationship known, had crossed Arthur’s mind, though only briefly. But then thoughts of what it would mean began to wander through his head, all the gossip they would fall victim to, and the certainty of his father’s disapproval once he heard. For a while now Arthur hadn’t taken much notice of the rumours that made their way throughout the castle, nor his father’s opinions of him – he’d much rather have the support of his Knights, and of course Merlin.

“Enjoying yourself, Arthur” his father asked, from beside him thus interrupting Arthur inner monologue. Uther, of course had a drink in hand, and from what Arthur had seen it was his third already. He had been watching as his father going around talking with as many people as possible, trying to keep them all happy during their visit in order to promote Camelot as an open and accepting Kingdom.

“Of course, father” Arthur replied, he himself had only talked to people when necessary having been too distracted for the most part.

“Hmm” was all Uther said, before walking off undoubtedly  because he would rather talk to Queen Annis about their upcoming treaty, than to his son about what exactly was bothering him, and Arthur found he was grateful.

Arthur finally spotted Merlin across the other side of hall, walking around the room slowly with a tray of drinks in hand.  He watched as Merlin approached a small group, waiting for them to indicate if they were going to take one of the drinks or not, most did. Though, Arthur noticed that one, a Lord from one of the Northern Kingdoms, if he wasn’t much mistaken and from what Arthur could remember from the brief, previous encounters they had shared Arthur recalled him to be somewhat arrogant. Instead, he had taken to speaking to Merlin, and from what Arthur could see, Merlin was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. It was when he noticed that this Lord was about to grab Merlin that he went over there.

“Lord Walton, kindly take your hands off my servant” Arthur said once he was close enough, careful to mind the tray of drinks which Merlin had dropped. Perhaps such behaviour was accepted in whatever kingdom Walton had descended from, but it was not something that was tolerated within Camelot. Lord Walton, though was refusing to let Merlin go.

“This pathetic excuse of a servant is yours, Arthur” Walton asked, grabbing at the front of Merlin’s shirt in an effort to prevent him from moving away. And even with all that they had been through, Arthur didn’t think that he had seen Merlin more scared than he was in that moment.

“Yes” Arthur said, on the verge of losing his temper.

“Well… I’m sure he’s good for something” Lord Walton sneered, looking Merlin up and down.

Arthur did lose his temper at that point, would have done even before he realised he was in love with Merlin. Perhaps those who had begun to watch what was going on were expecting Arthur to remain diplomatic, given that this man was a guest in Camelot. Guest or not, Walton was threatening Merlin, and Arthur was not about to allow him to get away with it. It took a second before Arthur decided what he was going to do exactly, and instead of saying anything he simply pulled Lord Walton away from Merlin, causing the visiting Lord to splutter something about being allowed to do whatever he wished. Arthur though, was more concerned with Merlin, than with some arrogant dignitary.

Merlin though was still shaking as Arthur went to check that he was OK “I’m not feeling too well, would you accompany me back to my chambers please, Merlin” Arthur said, it was a lie of course, but he wasn’t in the mood to stay at the festivities, besides the look on Merlin’s face turned to one of relief as soon as Arthur made the suggestion.

“Of course” Merlin replied, instantly stepping closer to Arthur.

“Lord Walton, if you’ll excuse us” Arthur said, gently leading Merlin away from the small crowd that had gathered “Gwaine, Leon, see to it that, that man causes no further trouble this evening. And if my father asks, tell him I have somewhere more important to be” he said, as they passed the two Knights.

“Of course, sire” Leon replied, with a small bow of the head

“Let us know, if either of you need anything” Gwaine added, Leon giving his own nod of agreement

“I shall” Arthur replied. If they suspected anything behind Arthur’s protectiveness over Merlin, he found he didn’t care, they could think what they liked.

********

A few people had looked over in their direction as they walked out, Merlin was sure of it, he just didn’t care. He just wanted to get out of there. Arthur might not have been aware of it, but such things were expected from the visiting Lords, it was just that usually they were tactful enough to do something when no one from Camelot was within eyesight. Once they were in the corridors though, Arthur instantly pulled Merlin towards him, kissing his forehead.

“Merlin” he began “I’m so sorry, are you OK” Arthur said, still holding him close.

“Yes, thank you” Merlin said, resting his head against Arthur’s shoulder as they began to walk towards Arthur’s chambers. It wasn’t entirely true, but he would be soon enough.

Arthur’s chambers weren’t all that far either, and they didn’t pass anyone on their way either which Merlin was thankful for, given that it probably looked a little strange Arthur and Merlin walking through the castle, arm in arm, with Arthur placing soft kisses on Merlin’s head every few steps. It was a side of Arthur that Merlin had always loved, even more so now.

Merlin instantly lit the fire once they were inside “Thank you, Arthur” he said, pulling Arthur closer, kissing him, deeper this time than they had before; and finding that he didn’t want the moment to end.

“Merlin” Arthur said, breathless a few moments later “It’s snowing”

“I know, I can see out the window” Merlin replied, resting his forehead against Arthur’s

“No, Merlin, love” Arthur began “I mean, it’s snowing in here” he said, looking up towards the ceiling from where the snow had started to fall.

“Oh, oops” he said, watching as the snow seemed to disappear in mid-air. All it took was a thought from Merlin for more snowflakes to fall, some which simply disappeared, and others which landed on their shoulders and faces, and in their hair. The snowflakes weren’t cold though, and Arthur had begun peppering kisses wherever they landed on Merlin’s face, before he could return the gesture.

Some small part of him was thinking about Arthur referring to him as ‘love’, and how sincere he sounded as he said it. Merlin was thankful that they had left the festivities early, and got to spend a little time to themselves, with Merlin curled up in Arthur’s lap as the two of them kissed lazily in front of the fire. The snow kept falling as well, even as they undressed each other, and as Arthur carried Merlin over the bed. They took things slow, of course, Arthur asking if Merlin was alright before doing anything, and when Merlin said that all he wanted was to lay there wrapped up in Arthur’s arms, the two of them kissing occasionally, well Arthur had obliged.

“You know” Merlin began as he lay there, head resting on Arthur’s chest, just in the exact spot for him to be able to hear his heart beating. It was reassuring somehow, letting Merlin know that he wasn’t dreaming.

“What’s that?” Arthur asked, he had begun tracing patterns along Merlin’s arm, something which they found help to relax them both.

“I love you” he answered, smiling up at Arthur, and maybe it was too soon to say it, but he wanted to anyway.

Arthur smiled at Merlin for a moment longer, before he replied “I love you, also”

The two of them led there for a while kissing lazily in between talking; Merlin curled up against Arthur, who had his arms and legs draped over Merlin. It didn’t surprise Merlin that Arthur was the first to fall asleep, despite claiming he wasn’t tired. The only snow that kept falling though was that outside, and Merlin knew that tomorrow the two of them would go out there and enjoy it, and with that thought, Merlin too fell asleep.


End file.
